


Little Things

by resoundingdeluge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge
Summary: Some mundane moments are made perfect by simple little things.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long





	1. Sun & Blake

Blake told me, yesterday, that she had selected singular words for people. I've since discovered that I do something similar, in associating people with materials. In some cases, _parts_ of people.

The first time I decided upon one for Blake was earlier today. There we were, sitting across from each other at a small white table on the dockside promenade of Kuo Kuana. It wasn't the first time that we'd decided to lounge around outside to enjoy the village's comforts and each other's company, but something today was different. Something about her posture, the cadence of her voice, and the way her ears remained perky throughout our encounter was simply _different_.

It was also the first time I realized that Blake has amber eyes.

I mean, the color of her eyes is obvious, and I've definitely noticed it before, but today, I got _lost_ in them. There was nothing particularly special about our conversation until that moment. The sea breeze, the smell of fried food from nearby carts, and the sounds of bustling people around us were all things I'd gotten familiar with. Despite the normality of the situation, I found myself randomly drawn to her eyes as she was mid-sentence, and something magical happened. Something was suddenly so _different_.

I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe. I know for a fact that my tail stopped swishing and held its curled shape behind me as I simply stared, overwhelmed. The fact that Blake merely continued talking as though nothing unusual was happening only made my heart beat faster as I started to drown in her gaze. My palms became sweaty despite their grip around a cool drink, though I could no longer feel heat or cold. I think all of my senses but sight shut down to focus fully upon her face, and those _eyes_. She's always struck me as beautiful, but until earlier today, it was almost like I had somehow missed just _how_ beautiful she is.

After all, today's the day that I realized Blake's eyes aren't yellow- they're _amber_ , and that's important.

When I think of amber, I think of time. Preserved insects, trapped in their final moments, floating through history in an all-encompassing, bright, honey-colored vessel. The idea of her eyes preserving moments in time is so fitting and wonderful that it struck me like a physical blow straight to the lungs as she stole my breath with a single ordinary glance. Looking at her yesterday, I saw pain, longing, and fear trapped within those eyes. Today, instead, she's trapped _me_ , and I'm surrounded by other captives that I thought I might never see within her.

Mirth. Confidence. _Adoration_.

The way she looked at me in that moment encapsulated the way I've felt about her for months. Though her lips said something that I couldn't keep focused upon, her eyes told me something else- she and I had reached an understanding. I had been worried for some time about whether or not she felt the same way, but in that moment, I _knew_. It's been consistent since, and that simple look seems to have crept into her smile. It's a spark. A chemistry. A reflection of me, shining within the facets of her irises.

Perhaps in this case, I've become the bug trapped in amber, preserved in a perfect moment of comfort. I never saw it coming as she surrounded and embraced me in her gaze, but I was a willing victim. Moments like that one have kept happening ever since, all day long, and each time, just looking at her eyes is enough to bring back not only the memories, but the feelings that come along with them.

I remember staring, but I don't know for how long. Seconds? Minutes? Despite my laser focus upon her, I hadn't noticed as Blake raised a brow. She called my name, and her siren song pulled me from the resin that I had willingly fallen into. She pointed out that I was blushing, and the sensation of warmth made itself immediately known upon my face. She asked if I was okay, and suddenly, I was able to function again.

I replied that I was always okay when I was with her, and my blush spread through the air to land upon her cheeks like a perfect, ruby butterfly. Our conversation resumed, and I was once again able to play my part in it. Even so, I kept my eyes on hers, and I kept finding new things to focus upon within them.

Blake has grown and changed for the better since we arrived on this island. Every day, she smiles a little wider. Every night, she moves a bit closer as we sit together around the fire pit outside of her home. Her struggles and pain are still there, but they're layered with something new. Something beautiful and befitting of her newfound strength. I'd like to think that I played a part in helping bring out those parts of her, but in the end, I know she does just as much for me.

There's a lot I don't say, not because I'm uncomfortable doing so, but because I have what I need in order to deal with my own issues. That's never been truer than earlier, when I decided that her eyes are amber. A negative thought or two has crossed my mind today, but all I have to do is take another look inside of her eyes and let myself reflect within them. I can see not only our moments together trapped inside, but the _feeling_ she's preserved within them, too- that she and I know that everything will be alright.

I want to know what the other parts of her are made of, and I'm about to get the chance at discovering one of them. She's leaning in closer as we sit near the fire once again. Our conversation paused. I can tell that we're both thinking the same thing. Something about _this_ moment is different, too.

Blake's lips are velvet.


	2. Weiss & Yang

Dearest Yang,

People call me "Ice Queen" with good reason. There are many things I cannot and _will not_ tolerate from people- most of all willful stupidity, recklessness, and… flirting. Of course, there are exceptions to those rules as well, and I _hate_ the fact that those exceptions exist. The biggest exception to all three of those things is… well…

 _You_.

When we first met, you were honestly just another face in the crowd. You may have been louder, but Ruby's consistent and cloying personality largely masked your signal on my radar of frustrating individuals. Over time, however, I began to notice that you crept more and more into not only my attention, but straight past my defenses and into my heart. I _hate_ that the sight of you causes my breath to hitch, and I hate myself for finding you attractive. I hate that my father would tell me to stay away from you… and that's the very reason that I think it's time to make a decision and major change. It's the reason I'm writing you this letter, as I would never say any of this face to face.

It's not that I'm scared, or that I'd be unable to find the nerve- I'm not, and I've accomplished more daunting tasks before. It's that I _know_ you, Yang, and I know that you would somehow sneak a pun or witticism into my scripted confession of romantic attraction, derail the entire thing, and maybe _literally_ sweep me off my feet. I _will_ have my say before you have yours, and I want the terms of what I am and am not willing to indulge in spelled out plainly before… whatever may happen as a result of this manuscript.

Yang, I'd like to begin by saying that I strongly dislike being unsure of things. I'm unsure when or how I started to find you funny, but I sincerely wish you would stop doing… whatever it is you do to make me start to smile in the middle of serious conversations. It's incredibly embarrassing, it sidelines whatever points I may try to make, and it causes knowing looks between Ruby and Blake that I'm extremely uncomfortable with. I know for a fact that "I told you so" will get thrown around regardless of the result of this letter, but I'd like to keep the shaming to a minimum if at all possible. If you're not interested in taking things further than friendship, then I would ask that you please take the above point to heart and discard this letter immediately, out of respect for said friendship.

If, however, you are somehow interested in me in the same way I'm interested in you… there are some _other_ things I'd like you to know that I would never admit out loud, because I _am_ too cowardly to do so. This all stays between us, and if I find out that it hasn't, I'll show you exactly how much of an ice queen I can be.

I've heard many people say that love hits them like a train. Honestly, that makes no sense to me, because I'd assume most people would be at least intelligent enough to see and hear a train coming, and they mean to say that it hit them unexpectedly. This… irritating attraction to you is something that, in contrast, I didn't see coming at all, and I believe that part of the reason is due to the fact that it was a slow build. I used to find you mildly annoying, and there were times when I would've liked nothing more than to shut you up and shut you down with a carefully-selected biting criticism that would cut to your core. I'll admit, though, that even when I just thought of you as nothing more than another teammate, I don't think I could have done it, and I certainly can't do it anymore. I've been busy thinking up _other_ words for you.

Honestly, I think I may have started to notice you more and gravitate toward you a bit more in team encounters because you're unlike anyone else I've ever met. You're strong, not just physically, but in willpower, as well. You're loud and enthusiastic, yes, but I think those are base observations that everyone sees, and to say such things is missing your most attractive quality- your _passion_.

I've never met anyone else who feels things quite like you do. Every smile, every ugly, frustrated noise, and every way-too-loud laugh that escapes you comes out with your entire soul behind it, and it's honestly… _beautiful_. That's the only word I can think of to describe it, and by extension, _you_. I've been taught my entire life to bottle my feelings, show no emotion, and pretend to be impartial to better serve the dust company in the future. I've been taught not to fall for someone like you, but those restrictions and demands from my father are only pushing me toward you even more.

I'm not sure what to say, past all of this. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, besides what I could call a full-body blush at the thought of you. It's not just your passion, your drive, your willingness to be vulnerable- in truth, Yang, it's _everything_. There's an energy in you that I would love to have more of in my life, and I'd like to do what I can to help make sure your passionate moments are all of the "fun" variety rather than the frustrating one.

That came out entirely wrong, and I'm begging you, do not refer to the line in conversation. Were this not so close to the end of my thoughts, I'd discard this entire letter and start anew because of it.

I've just reread everything I've written, and the temptation to discard this _is_ incredibly strong. It's all a mess, scattered, repetitive, and unfocused, which is so unlike me that it feels as though this letter was written by a part of me I don't recognize. That being said, it's a part of me I'd like to get to know more, and a part of me that makes me feel things I never thought I would. It's a part of me that only exists because of you, Yang. Your smile, your curves, your overwhelming emotions; they're all things I want to live with, and experience for myself, firsthand. I'm going to force myself to seal and send this before I lose my nerve.

Please respond via letter or in person at your earliest convenience, if you made it this far.

Cordially Yours,

Weiss

P.S. Ruby, if you take this out of Yang's mailbox and read this, I will literally skin you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've decided to make this into a long-running series of little first person one-shots about couples. I'll update it whenever I'm feeling in the mood to write some fluff, and keep it going indefinitely. This chapter goes out to Ket, who made the Freezerburn request. See you all next time!

**-RD**


End file.
